1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly to a system and method of providing customized service in accordance with a user profile in wireless communication systems.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional wireless communication systems, call establishment requests (which are issued to establish new telephone calls) are serviced on a first-come, first-served basis. Call establishment requests are not prioritized based on any customer-specific criteria (such as a customer's service plan or per-call choice) . It is noted that some special types of calls, such as emergency "911" calls, are serviced on a priority basis. However, the priority service granted to such calls is not based on any customer-specific criteria.
As will be appreciated, wireless communication systems have a finite service capacity. New calls cannot be accepted if this service capacity is reached. Since call establishment requests are serviced on a first-come, first-served basis, callers will often be denied service simply because their call establishment requests were issued later in time than others. Clearly, the current methodology for processing call requests is arbitrary and inflexible.
Furthermore, conventional wireless communication systems contain no personal identification mechanism for associating individualized access privileges with a particular user making a call establishment request. As a result, conventional wireless communication systems are incapable of personalizing communication service in accordance with a particular user's access privileges.
Thus, what is required is an improved, flexible system and method for processing call establishment requests in a wireless communication system.